Remeber me this way
by ditzybrat47
Summary: Just a lil ditty. Cute in my opinon... no real couplings... just Kel and Cleon saying goodbye


A/N: I don't own any of the characters…and the song is "remember me this way" by Jordan Hill. I'm not sure which coupling it is now… so we'll say it's a remembrance? (No pun on the title was meant lol) Ok, I forgot the name of Cleon's wife… SRY! Lol  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Every now and then we find a special friend  
  
Who never lets us down  
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time you fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found*~  
  
The room was very quiet, the couples throughout, gently swayed to the music and it's entrancing words. The soft almost silent stepping on the stairway made those without a partner turn their eyes and look. Sir Cleon of Kennan among them. His wife, not wanting to leave the house in case of emergency told her husband to go and have a fun time. He knew, of course, she didn't want to leave because they were currently not on the best of turns. Yet, perhaps she had decided to come after all. He looked up, but instead of the Lady Kennan, a woman with silky mouse brown hair that was pulled up into an elegant bun, with two locks of hair framing her cheek bones stepped onto the floor. She wore a dress of ice blue that sprayed out to issue a white silk in the middle. Her eyes were dreamy, and promising of a mocha hazel. She was tall, Taller than any girl he had yet known-all except one. He held his breath as she walked through the crowd. She was breath taking, filling out the curves in a modest way. He saw her look around and stop to rest her gaze on him.   
  
~*I know you can't stay  
  
But part of you will never ever go away  
  
Your heart will stay*~  
  
Those eyes, he knew them...could it be-  
  
"Kel?" He whispered as she neared him, smiling.   
  
"Cleon." She curtseyed for him. She looked up, her eyes laughing. His heart lept at the sight of his first love, and one of his best friends.   
  
"Kel it's been so long! How are you?" He reached out and took her hand. The warmth of it stirred old memories once again. Late night kisses, long embraces, mithros how he missed those.   
  
"I'm fine,how are you? Hows your wife?"   
  
"She's...well...were not currently speaking."  
  
"Oh? So she's not here?"  
  
~*I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life will just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind*~  
  
"no, what about you? Married?" Kel blushed, but held her gaze.   
  
"Yes, you remember Dom, Neals cousin?" Cleon smiled. Happy for his friend.  
  
"Of course, and a lucky man he is to have you for a life partner." And he meant it.   
  
~*If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way*~  
  
"Cleon...would you like to dance?" She held his eyes.  
  
"I would love too." As they began the steps needed for the music Cleon couldn't help but feel the happiness rise in his heart. This was how things should have been. If crops hadn't been so bad, this could have been his. He felt Kel press against his chest and he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. Soft Vanilla, like always.  
  
"I miss this." He heard her say.   
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
~*I don't need eyes to see  
  
The love you bring to me  
  
No matter where I go  
  
And I know that you'll be there  
  
For ever more a part of me you're everywhere  
  
I'll always care*~  
  
"Do you ever think...that maybe we did the wrong thing giving up?" He asked her. She looked up and met his eyes.   
  
"We were young Cleon, and times called for different measures."  
  
"But do you think, maybe if things had been different, we would still be together?" His voice almost hopefull.  
  
"Cleon, I still love you. But it's a different love now. Yes, If things were different, I think we still would be together, But I love Dom now. And you love your wife. Still, my Love for you hasn't left, simply taken on a longer deeper feel. Like that of a very--."  
  
"Dear friend?" he finished.  
  
"Exactly."   
  
~*And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
  
And I won't ever leave as long as you believe  
  
You just believe...*~  
  
"I love you Kel."  
  
"I love you too Cleon." And as the song ended, He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Only it was Kel that kissed him on the lips to share a passionate kiss one last time, which he returned.  
  
"Until next time."  
  
"Adieu love."  
  
~*I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life will just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
And if you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way*~  
  
A/n: Plz r/r! Ok, for those who are confused, this was their way of basically saying good bye to the love they once shared passionately, and admitting to each other that still no matter what, their love will always be around even if they cant share it with each other. Heck, I thought it was cute. 


End file.
